


Earthquake vs Lighting

by Mepoe, Nylaysu



Series: Of spies and heroes and their shenanigans [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Again, Daisy is middly anoyed, Daisy is stressed, Daisy vs Clint, Daisy vs Thor, Erik doesn't wear pants, Hunter is confused, Part 3 of Of spies and heroes and their shenanigans, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Thor is a troll, Thor points at the mortals and laughts, Thor vs Steve, Tony has bad ideas, a closet troll, and doesn't want anyone injured, bruce is also a troll, but a well meaning one, papa phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mepoe/pseuds/Mepoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylaysu/pseuds/Nylaysu
Summary: ‘Do not use your powers, do not use your powers, do not use your powers…’ though Daisy, but the Captain's shield flew towards her. Thor did NOT react well.





	

‘Do not use your powers, do not use your powers, do not use your powers…’ though Daisy while training with Clint, a few feet behind her Captain America was training with Thor, their hammer and shield clattering when they collided.  
Finally, Coulson had agreed to have a joint training session with the Avengers in their base. It was intense. The rest of the teams were at one side of the training room watching the ones sparring.  
Clint wasn’t specialised in close combat, but he wasn’t precisely easy to beat. The combat was exhausting her and the temptation of using her powers was increasing, she had to remember herself that Clint wasn’t using his bow and arrows either, that Thor was there and, if Sif’s reaction was something to go by, it wasn’t a good idea to use them.  
Then, a circular object came flying towards her, it was the Captain’s shield, that Thor had diverted when it was thrown towards him.  
She instinctively raised her hands and used her powers to send the shield away from her, towards the Captain, who caught it without thinking while he and the other Avengers were looking at Daisy shocked, Coulson’s team looked from her to Thor not knowing what could happen next but suspecting it.  
Thor had stopped moving, at first his expression seemed amused, but it had to be a trick of the light because the next moment he was roaring, his face looked like an stormcloud had decided to do a detour just to darken it.  
“What does this mean!?” he asked, no one answered, some for fear, others because they didn’t know.  
“Thor, calm down…” said Steve, putting a hand onto his shoulder. Thor turned towards him abruptly and Steve had to drop his arm.  
“Calm down!?” he shouted “Do you know what peril Inhumans represent!?”  
“EY!” protested Daisy “Damm!” she said when Thor turned his attention towards her.  
“Thor!” exclaimed Steve with his Captain voice.  
“Even if I highly respect you, Captain. As heir of Asgard I am not under your command” Thor countered. Then, he pounced at Daisy, hammer raised.  
She quickly ducked out of his way.  
“We are not what the Kree created us for...” She tried to reason with the demi-God “... not more than that the Captain was created for” the Inhuman narrowly avoided a lightning.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
“You lied about that too?” asked Tony at Phil.  
“Theoretically that was omission of the facts” stated Simmons, without thinking while looking at the combat, Tony glared at her.  
“I told the Captain, that was the one who needed to know” retorted Phil.  
“Bullshit, and the possibilities?”  
“NO, Tony” said the Avengers (minus Thor, who was still fighting with Daisy).  
“Don’t even think about testing anything on her” Mai told him, sternly.  
“I agree” said Phil.  
“Team parents” murmured Hunter, only Clint and Natasha heard him.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Thor spined on his feet and aimed his hit towards Daisy, she deflected it with her powers. ‘How do I stop him without killing him?’ thought Daisy ‘Ah!’. Then she dodged an attack and almost crashed against a punch-bag.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
‘I think that Thor is not being serious. So the girl is safe. But maybe I should stop them before the building crashes down. But, the Other Guy...ah, a good idea there’ thought Bruce while ignoring the bickering that the Avengers and the agents of SHIELD had going on.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Daisy deflected another hit when suddenly a shout was heard:  
“Stop, or I will Hulk-out!” bellowed Bruce, his voice already deepening.  
Startled, the Inhuman stopped Thor in his tracks using the vibrations on his armour. Thor started to shake uncontrollably, at that, the God started to laugh.  
“So… it wasn’t too serious”  
“Pardon me, my friends. Lady Daisy, I only wanted to see thine abilities for myself. Lady Sif already informed me about the situation and that thee would never hurt another willingly, I agree wholeheartedly with her decision of not harming thee” said Thor, wobbly.  
“What’s happening there!?” asked someone from the door.  
Daisy turned around and dropped Thor. At the door, where Jane Foster and Erik Selvig where ( the last one without pants).  
Everyone was distracted from Thor and were looking at Dr. Selvig disbelievingly (everyone but Dr. Foster, who ran towards Thor almost the same instant he was dropped), Thor only laughed louder.  
“Can someone explain to me what is…. I don’t even know about what to ask...”Hunter half-asked.


End file.
